Falling in Love
by cuukie
Summary: whats with that feeling around Haruhi Tamaki thinks.. will he finally notice and take action sorry for writing mistakes hope i can grab the humor of the series // have fun
1. Somethings going on

When Haruhi entered the 3rd Music room she was surprised to find no one around. She looked in every corner and called the members names:" Hikaru, Kaoru?!"

"Kyoya-senpai?", "Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai?". "Where are you all?". As she was standing in front of the window someone taller then her put his hand on her shoulder.

"You wouldn't call your, you loving, daddy first??": the blonde boy said with shaking voice. He turned her around. "Why Haruhi?": he cried. "Haven't I been a good father for you?"

Haruhi was looking annoyed : "I'm sorry my lord, i will not forget to call you first the next time."

Suddenly is face seemed to shine of happiness. " I knew that you are caring about me, I knew it all the time!": he said while turning around himself.

"Yeah, you are a lot to care about..": she responded quietly to herself, because she knew the lord would be whiny again if he had heard.

"But Tamaki..?". He turned to face her again and was a little surprised because she normally wouldn't talk so informal to him.

"What is it Haruhi?" "Where is everyone? Isn't the club normally already open at this time?" As she said she was looking around.

"I send them away to be alone with you. ": he told her with a little grin on his face.

Haruhi was a little shocked, not because he wanted to be alone with her but because he wasn't giving a childish reason like playing hide and seek or something else. She put her hand on his forehead:" Strange feels like you're not having a fever.."

"Please take me serious, Haruhi!!"

Tamaki grabbed her hand and drew her closer to him. "What is this about Tamaki? I don´t want to be a testing object for you new dance if you try tha..."

Before she could finish he was giving her a kiss.

Suddenly everything went black and Tamaki felt something strange from behind. He opened his eyes to see that he was lying on the couch and Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on his back.

"Why are you red all over your face my lord?" as he said Kaoru had a big grin on his face. "Have we interrupted you in some dirty dreams?" Hikaru said not looking all so happy like Kaoru.

"Get off of me!! How dare you sit on your patrons back!!" he screamed with a childlike voice. "Oh my it seems he's really a little overexcited.": Kaoru nodded.

He took the moment the two weren't concentrated on him to flip them of his back. "Ouch": both said coincident when they landed on the floor. Tamaki was running around like a wild horse that could throw the cowboy of his back. "Could you stop that ruckus? I don´t think our customers like that": Kyoya said sharply as always. At this time Tamaki first noticed that there were a lot of young girls giggling around him.

He turned red and went over to hide by Mori and Honey. "I wou-ph-ld also like to kno-ph-w what you were dreaming about?": Honey said will eating his cake. " Don´t eat while talking Mitsukuni." "So what did you dream about, Tamaki-kun??": while he said his eyes grew huge looking at Tamaki. Honeys words reminded him and he turned red. Why was he having those dreams over and over again?

"Uh it must be about something very sweet, you turned red!" It must have been because of the excitement but suddenly Honey burped. Everyone was startled and looking into his direction. Tamaki thought it wasn't the best hiding point anymore and left their side. "Mitsukuni, I thought I told you about table manners?" "Sorry Tamaki it was an accident.." :he said with tears in his eyes. "Apologize!" "Gomen-ne everyone." :Honey said trying to look as cute as possible. And everything was heated by a flame of "Moe".

A little while after everyone was doing the usual business. But Tamaki was sitting alone and staring out the window still a little red on his cheeks. "What is wrong Tamaki-senpai?": a customer asked him. He looked at her trying to have his working face on. "I´m just thinking of what is more beautiful. The new spring our your gorgeous presence beside me." The girl was nearly fainting, but Tamaki felt a sting in his heart. As if it was telling him that he said something false. Good thing she didn't noticed. He excused himself to went to the toilet. Kyoya who had noticed his strange behaviour for a while was smiling. He could imagine what was going on in Tamakis mind. Outside the 3rd music room Tamaki sat down on the floor. Having one hand by his forehead. Maybe I'm really having a fever...

At the same time, Haruhi was at the supermarket. After half an hour of begging Kyoya finally accepted that she wanted to celebrate her fathers birthday and had a lot of preparations to do. "I'm going to organise you the chance to make the hours up to me" she still heard his words clinging in her head. "That's going to be trouble": she said to herself while wandering through the shelves with lot of sweets on. Haruhi herself wasn't very interested in that stuff, but her father was.

She thought about finding her father in the middle of the night on the kitchen floor with the candy wrappings still in his hand. That was something she always had to smile about and when her father was around she would tell him the story and laugh and he would look pissed until he gives up and laughs with her.

Haruhi wanted to make her father a great birthday. Like they were celebrating when her mother was still there.

Because of the lot of memories going on on her mind she nearly forgot the candles. She went back to get them and headed home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time Tamaki went back inside the host clubs room. "Don't you think Hikaru, that he is a little confused today?"

"Who are you talking about, Kaoru?"

"You know who I mean."

"Ah.. I think he's being the same dumbass as always." Hikaru said while batting one eyelash.

"Hikaru you're being mean again!"

"I thought you love it when I'm being that way?" and grabbed for his brothers chin.

The costumers watching the scene started to make grating noises and the siblings knew they had complete succeeded in their roles.

But after the heat abated, Hikaru , also if he wouldn't admit it, was still wondering about the lord.

Speaking of who, he finally noticed that Haruhi hadn't come to join the host club activities.


	2. Nice disruption

Tamaki started running round the room unsettled, screaming: " Where is Haruhi???"

"Did something happen to her??" "Kyouya don't just sit and watch"! You must call the army!!"

Since they knew each other for a while Kyouya wasn't overwhelmed by those French boys feelings. He knew that he wasn't capable of hiding his emotions.

"Haruhi didn't tell you what special happening is today?"

Suddenly the fair-haired boy was still. "No, what event do you mean?": he stuttered.

"You don´t know?": Hikaru and Kaoru said in a creepy voice from behind him.

"You two are inducted? Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai you too?"

"Haruhi told us weeks ago that she was looking forward to this day. But I accept that she wants to spend it without the host club. What do you think Takashi?" "Hm, me too."

Tamaki was lying on the floor curled up.

Tamakis imagination:

Haruhi walks by a crowd in a beautiful dress. Her father starts to cry. Flowers begin to fly around her and an unknown guy in a suit lifts her up to the altar. She smiles brightly.

"I can't let my daughter do that without her daddy around!": he screams around the room before he turns around and leaves the building with double speed of light.

After the dust had vanished everyone looked at each other: " We have a big problem! If Haruhi finds out we were the ones letting the lord burst her fathers birthday party. She is going to kill us all together.": Kaoru said clinging to his brother.

"Someone has to stop him!": Hikaru added.

Kyouya waved his hands. "My calculation say it's already too late. We can just hope she forgets us in her anger."

"It's mean. Now he's the only one who sees Haruhi in her dress."

As Hikaru recognised that he had spoken out loud he turned dark red. But he was lucky and no one responded.

The host club again started to follow their normal activities.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time Haruhi was at the door and let her aunt and her friend in. As the up grown had went in a shiver went down her spine. Something bad must have happened, she knew.

Hopefully it was just the colder air outside she thought. But before she could close the door she saw a black limousine drive down her road with 140 kilometres per hour. There was no use in trying to avoid what would happen.

Tamaki jumped out of the car, ran up to her apartment and took her hand. The relatives heard the noise outside and looked out of the open door.

"What are you doing here?" "Why haven't you told me about it?" "Because it's not of your business!"

"Is that a friend of yours?" : an old but very friendly lady asked from inside the flat.

"Ahm äh it's just someone from my school."

Just someone… just someone…just someone from school… it echoed in Tamakis head.

"It sounds like you were close to each othere why doesn't he come in."

"Because he has to g…g…g……o"

Before she could say Tamaki was standing beside her grandmother. "You are a very nice person. Please excuse my impoliteness. My names Tamaki Suoh." As he said he bended in front of the old lady which cheeks blushed.

"You really are a gentleman."

Haruhi made some disagreeing noises but everyone was far to impressed by the young boy to notice.

A few minutes later Tamaki was sitting beneath her aunt and grandmother like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Haruhi apologized because she knew that her father and the host club king weren't having a good relationship but he didn't seem to mind. He was much to happy that the whole family had come and his beloved daughter taking great pains just for him. Even wearing a dress.

That was also something Tamaki had seen and it intensified his wrong belief about what was going on.

He smiled but inside he was having a bad feeling. It was a normal thing for him to overrate situations when he didn't really knew what was going on.

Like when Kyouya was at the hospital for his eye check and he came running in with flowers: "Kyouya you are strong I know you can go through anything. I'll stay by your side and hold your hand." He still can feel the point he got hit by his friend for interrupting.

Why wasn't the situation turning around and releasing him of the pain he felt. There were stings in his heart when he saw Haruhi walking by.

He remembered the dream and suddenly wished he hadn't come.

"Be strong for her!": he told himself.

"Please listen everyone. A speech!"

The relatives of Haruhi sat down listening to what the blonde boy would say.

She was looking at Tamaki, looking with a pleading face and giving him signs to stop but he ignored them.

"I know this is a very special day! I'm happy I can take part in it. Since I met Haruhi at school I knew she is a very talented young woman and can accomplish all her goals. I wish Haruhi and her fiancée the biggest luck on earth." He felt like something heavy was sitting on his chest. " Where is the lucky man so I can shake his hand?"

It was quiet like on a cemetery.

The speaker still waiting for some applause and a shakeable hand was smiling happily.

"Tamaki is the only person on this planet being able to ignore the birthday cake banners and presents:" Haruhi fought to herself while slapping her forehead with one hand.

Her father started to laugh and everyone joined in. "Very funny Suoh! I nearly thought you really would believed what you said."

Haruhi took the chance and grabbed the ear of her "luck-wisher" and drew him into an other room.

"Oooouch!"

"That can't be the truth. You are an idiot! The next time my father celebrates birthday I tell Honey and Mori to knock you out before you can do anything stupid."

Still laughter came from the room with the guests.

"Sorry, Haruhi don't be mad at me." He felt the weight of his chest disappear. It was a strange feeling he thought. It felt so good he completely forget what he had just said. "Let's celebrate your fathers birthday!": he said laughing.

That was a little over enthusiastic also for her "daddy".

The evening turned to be a great success. They were talking, eating also playing games. All of the female relatives were admiring Tamaki. Nothing new. The birthday "child" opened the presents. And everyone laughed when he started to squeak happily about a pair of shoes he had desired forever.

After all she wasn't mad at him for coming to the party. She was less stressed with him around and he helped her bring the food in and take the empty plates out.

When she remembered what he said she felt herself blush a little.

Haruhis father observed his precious daughter and her school friend the whole evening having the same smile as Kyouya she thought.


End file.
